Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-35012101-20180316070223/@comment-33883848-20190306124940
"This means they A-Wanted to distance themselves from humanity, or B-Wanted to find a way to kill humanity. They could have killed themselves in many other manners, and, as I said, Chara tripped-They didn't jump. I find it strange that Chara DIDN'T jump as soon as they saw the hole, if they intended to die. It's very clear that it's one of the two reasons I said-To distance themselves from humanity, or to kill humanity. They accomplished the former when they survived the fall, and tried, but failed, to accomplish the latter. " so now yore saying that they told azy that they came to destroy humanity ?Either youre dumb or either chara is.Anyways asriel refuse to tell us the Reason,which means that its not hating humanity but linked to that,they wanted to kill "dissapear"(and not just die)because those humans pushed them over the edge which made chara hate humans "It was premeditated that Chara would die, that Asriel would take their SOUL, and that Asriel would leave the Underground (using the excuse of fulfilling Chara's last request) to retrieve 6 others, but Chara taking control was just a bit of opportunistic douchebaggery, not the scheming evil they're being accused of." That would mean Chara had faith Asriel would go through with the plan.. But then, that couldn't be the case, because Chara took control anyway. They picked up their body, and brought it to the flowers. They wanted the humans to think Asriel killed them.. But for once, I'm going to argue Chara had a "justified" reason for this. They set it up, to answer the question Asriel asked, again and again-Why did they hate humanity? This was why... However, this does start presenting some problems for Chara later on.. Moral problems, not logical ones-There's no inconsistencies. Except for the extra boxes on the Genocide Route. Also, Chara ALSO did this so it would be easier to convince Asriel to eventually eradicate ALL of the humans. Which, of course, failed before it even began. " wow,this speculation is too complex ya know?the more easy is the theory the more it has the chances to be true ya know?As you dont have too make so much assumptions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occam%27s_razor Here an example of a good theory thats really likely:its unlikely that chara wanted to destroy humanity because if chaar knew the control would be split,then they would knew that the 6 souls they absorbed wouldnt let them to destroy humanity as chara would onlu have 1/7 of the control and rebel and as chaar thesmelf says that their plan was common with azzy "It seems you completely missed my argument directly above that-It was a rebuttal. You said they only start taking lver and destroying the world at max LV-I say that this is because they've finally become strong enough to do this. "" Nothing absolutely Nothing in the game implies that chara can do anything with lv besides becong emmotionaly strong,so stop with it "We're human. Chara hates humanity. They should just see this as more evidence that humans are despicable, and be against us, rather than with us." ya know,they wouldnt help us in the geno run aswell ya know as they hated humanity ya know?They only follows us because frisk is the only one they can follow the guidance for each action as they dont trust themsef anymore after their plan is failled and literally anybody else,poor kid...